


【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 章五 空少·安检play

by kongxiangyun



Series: 【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 [5]
Category: zhaoyun - Fandom, 古剑奇谭三, 巫炤 - Fandom, 炤云, 缙云 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 强强, 虐恋情深, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-04-21 00:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongxiangyun/pseuds/kongxiangyun
Summary: 【穿越•虐】也是【小剧场系列】的一部分，但是不是一发文，是个子系列，有故事线或者说感情线，会分几章来写，每章一个play。
Relationships: 巫炤缙云, 炤云 - Relationship
Series: 【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421467
Kudos: 2





	【炤云】【小剧场系列】【穿越•虐】 章五 空少·安检play

**Author's Note:**

> 【穿越•虐】也是【小剧场系列】的一部分，但是不是一发文，是个子系列，有故事线或者说感情线，会分几章来写，每章一个play。

衣摆飞舞，合身的深海蓝色长大衣下是被遮盖住的修挺军装。

缙云蹬着及膝黑皮军靴，步履略带匆忙地向登机口赶去。他的队员在那里等着他。

“缙队，你来了！”

“嗯，都准备好了吧？”

身边皆是便装打扮的几人同时点头。

“好。走吧。”

缙云说完，与几人一起上了飞机。

这是架国际航班，缙云正带领着自己的小分队去追捕一名逃到国外的目标。

晚餐后不久，舱内的照明灯渐渐暗了下来，只有丝微蓝光透出，营造出一个黑暗安静的睡眠环境。

坐在缙云右手边的是队里最漂亮的女队员霜羽。组织里追求她的人很多，而她却独倾慕于缙云。分队里的人都知道，时不时找机会撮合两人，也时不时会揶揄他俩。今次不知是谁，把两人的位置安排到了一起。

能有机会坐在心仪对象身旁这么长时间，即使出了两天任务完全没有闭过眼，霜羽仍然兴奋得脸上的笑容上机后就没有褪去过。万里高空上，昏暗里透着微弱蓝光的机舱，给人一种安逸又浪漫的错觉，让霜羽有点娇羞地靠得离缙云更近，莺莺细语在缙云耳边缭绕，纵深的事业线在缙云眼底晃动。

缙云心不在焉地听着霜羽说话，脑海里翻涌的却是那晚与巫炤疯狂纠缠的身影。

巫炤回来了，那个死后折磨了自己这么些年的人，那个让自己日夜思念的人，回来了。

巫炤和自己现在的处境，和五千年前毫无二致，一边依然是意难平的报复，另一边便是不得不顾全大局的断绝。然而，这一次，自己却意外的多了个选择。

大义和巫炤，是道不能选的选择题。无论选哪个，结果都只会让自己陷入更深的痛苦中。若是牺牲掉自己，像现在这样，便哪个都不必舍弃，缙云知道自己会选择什么。只是，很不甘心。

巫炤喜欢自己吗？或者，曾经，喜欢过自己吗？

缙云不知道。巫炤现在的态度实在看不出喜欢，但手臂上每次与巫炤亲近后都会变浅的白纹，却时刻提醒着缙云，两人已经有过怎样的接触。

巫炤要求自己在接下来一个月的时间里答应他提出的任何要求，只是，那夜之后到现在，已经一个多星期了，巫炤再没有出现过。

那种既希望他出现，又希望他不要来搞破坏的矛盾心情，让缙云感觉相当不爽，就像在过于潮湿的空气里呼吸般，让人窒闷。

一名空乘人员拿着盛满零食饮料的托盘从过道中走来，在缙云面前停了一下，缙云不在意的摆了摆手，她便继续向下一排座位走去。

那天确实是失去了理智，竟然在巫炤面前做出甚至令自己羞于回忆的举动。回想起那天的细节，缙云难得的感到脸上有点热意，他注视着臂上从那天晚上后甚至消失了部分的白纹，用力地闭了闭眼睛，阻止自己再去想巫炤的事情。

在旁边不停说着话的霜羽终于撑不住两天没合眼的困意，轻轻的靠在缙云肩头上睡着了。安静的睡容里还带着幸福的浅笑。缙云看了她一眼，并不打算打扰她，把头靠在椅背上，也闭目休息了起来。

没过多久，又一名空乘人员走来，到了缙云身边顿了顿，缙云半闭着眼，微微仰着头靠在椅背上，安静地在休息，听到靠近的脚步声并没有在意，只是再次随意的挥了挥手。

一双手抚上腿根最内里的地方，惊得缙云猛地睁开了眼。刚刚在自己身旁停下的那名空乘人员衣着整齐地半跪在自己腿间，低着头，戴着白色手套的双手在自己大腿上肆意地游走，有意无意地挑逗着包裹在军裤里的男性象征。

缙云猛的伸手狠狠抓住来人手腕，低喝道，

“你在干什么？”

声音冷得像出鞘的锋芒，独属于战神的气势从缙云身上散发出来，凌冽得任何对手都不得不屏住呼吸小心应对。

被擒住双手的来人并没有因为双手被限制而停止动作，反而就着这个姿势，把脸凑近缙云腿根，张口舔吻上缙云裆部的突起，温暖湿润的唇舌用力地在上面撩弄吮吸。

唾液濡湿军裤，温热的触感透过布料传递到缙云的敏感部位上，分身在一下下温热刺激中慢慢胀大，将濡湿的裆部勾勒出色情的形状。

缙云被来人的举动震惊得顿了一下才反应过来。他放开来人双手，一把掐住他双颊，强迫他停下动作抬起头来，力度之强猛，让来人忍不住痛哼了一声。缙云掐停了他的动作，却掐不断那条从自己裆部拉起到他嘴角的微亮银丝。

被迫抬起的那张脸上，额心那只暗红的巫目比什么都要扎眼。

巫炤看着缙云，没有出声，自由了的双手再次抚摸上缙云裆部腿根，揉弄挑逗。

看到巫炤穿着空乘人员制服，缙云已经明白必定又是巫炤的把戏。只是，每次都在自己有任务时出现，不知这次又是想达到什么目的。缙云沉声问道，

“巫炤，你到底想干什么？”

“当然是想干你。”

像是想起了上次被药物控制住的缙云如何热情放荡地求自己干他，巫炤不自觉的勾起唇角，轻轻吐出这几个字，在缙云身上的手扯开了缙云腰上的皮带。

“你！”

缙云看来也同样想起了自己上次如何在巫炤面前不知廉耻地求欢，他出手再次重重掐住巫炤下颚，另一手按住巫炤在自己身上继续动作的手，灰蓝双眸死死盯住巫炤并没有睁开的双目。

缙云的力度让巫炤痛得略略皱了皱眉，脸上没有流露太多表情，依然自由的那只手轻轻一挥，两股纤细红绳从座椅下伸出，越过缙云腿根，像藤蔓般缠上缙云手腕，把缙云手腕与大腿绑在了一起。  
“我们约定的时间，还没有过吧？”

巫炤揉了揉被捏得生痛的下颚，轻轻咬着白手套的指尖，把手套扯了下来，绘满巫纹的手探进缙云内裤，把已经勃起的分身掏了出来，含进了口中。

突如其来的温热包裹让缙云头皮一紧。

“巫炤！你疯，呃！”

唇舌扫荡过龟头，舌尖在铃口处轻轻重重地舔舐，像要钻入孔洞中，突然用力一吸，就像微澜的湖面突然喷涌而起的泉水，强烈快感划过缙云全身，让缙云攒紧双拳，喉结上下滑动，未说完的话生生吞了回去，抵在巫炤嘴里的分身胀得更为硬热。

若是在平时，挣脱这样的细绳对缙云来说易如反掌，但现在缙云却不敢大幅度动作。累得无法再支撑的霜羽侧着头轻轻靠在自己肩上睡着了。若果她醒来，一睁眼就能看到跪在自己腿间吞吐着自己欲望的巫炤，和衣冠不整当众欢爱的自己。

巫炤伸手抚上缙云肉棒没有被含住的部分，另一手揉按着缙云开始胀大的囊袋。缙云胯间的巨物被舔得湿滑，高高挺立着，在微微蓝光的黑暗中闪烁着淫靡的莹色。

当众被舔弄的刺激让缙云呼吸急促起来，胯下翻涌奔腾的血脉抵在巫炤喉间，目光却不得不暗暗留意着霜羽和周围的动静。好在这一片基本上进入了梦乡，椅背小屏幕的灯全熄灭了，一片黑暗中，谁也没有注意到，这里即将上演的纵乐狂欢。

巫炤把缙云的巨物抵入喉咙深处，微微抬起头来看向缙云，灵活的舌头用力的舔舐爱抚。缙云看着自己的巨大在巫炤喉间进出，巫炤眉头微蹙，额间的巫目艳丽得像要滴出血来。跪在自己腿间的巫炤，穿着最整齐的制服，做着最色情的动作。

这个模样的巫炤，激发了缙云最原始的征服欲望，他猛的抬腰让巨物更深的抵入巫炤喉间。

“哼。。。唔。。。”

巨物瞬间进入到前所未有的深度，难受得巫炤不自觉的哼了声，眉头蹙得更深，却没有停止爱抚缙云巨物的动作，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角滑下，在黑暗里泛着微光，吮吸的水迹声在安静的机舱里响亮得让人热血沸腾。

缙云感觉肩头微动。

“呼，唔。。。你们。。。干什么。。。”

霜羽的声音传来，惊得缙云全身肌肉紧绷，猛地扭头察看。

霜羽迷糊地呢喃了几句，调整了一下位置，却没有睁开眼，呼吸又回到了熟睡时的平缓。

“巫炤！”

缙云被绑着，无法做任何遮掩，只能焦急的低低叫了一声巫炤，声音里透着紧张和未退的情欲。

像没有听到缙云的叫唤似的，巫炤并没有停下动作，甚至加快了舔弄的频率。灵活的舌头一圈圈的舔舐着龟头，洁白的牙齿随着吞吐动作轻轻搔刮着柱身。

过道上一名托着饮料的空乘人员正向这边走来，缙云紧盯着那名走来的空姐，被舔得热浪翻涌的胯下却不受控制地配合起巫炤的动作用力挺插。

被巫炤含住舔弄的快感和当众淫乱的刺激像泼洒的热油，让快感的火焰从缙云身上高窜而起，缙云咬牙强压的喘息无法抑制的越来越粗重。

“呼哈。。。巫炤！”

那名端着饮料过来的空乘人员越走越近了，旋风般席卷全身的快感却无法抑制地向身下猛冲而去，缙云挺着胯在巫炤嘴里抽插，完全无法遮掩的丑态让他再次焦急地低唤了声巫炤。

“您好，需要饮料吗？”

托盘递到缙云面前，空姐甜美的声音传来。

缙云毛毯下的双拳紧握得像要刺穿掌心，他紧咬着牙，迅速地摇头，希望空姐快点离开，不要察觉到他紊乱得令人生疑的呼吸。

在空姐到达的那一瞬把地上的毛毯盖到了自己和缙云身上的巫炤，依然在含舔着缙云胀硬得发抖的肉棒，巨物上盘错的脉搏在巫炤嘴里突突跳动，散发着强烈得无法抗拒的雄性气息。巫炤烫热的舌头在龟头处狠狠摩擦，随后对着铃口猛的一吸，强烈得无以复加的刺激让缙云压抑不住叫出了声。

“还有别的需要吗？”

听到声响，刚走到下一排的美丽空姐回头礼貌地询问道。

“唔。。。不，不需要。。。谢，嗯！”

就在缙云即将到达快感顶峰时，巫炤停下了动作，退了出去。

“哈，巫炤。。。”

缙云重重喘息着，被情欲浸染的双眸紧盯着巫炤，都不知道是更希望他停下来还是更希望他继续。

巫炤伸出湿滑的舌头，沿着巨物顶端一路舔吻到根部，再沿着根部舔舐过饱胀得沉重的囊袋。唇舌深入腿间，把依然包裹在军裤里的腿根一遍遍地舔湿。机舱里通流的凉风吹来，让腿根那一片湿意明显得靡旎。

巫炤把缙云顶部渗着淫液的肉棒放回内裤里，挥手解开了束缚着缙云双手的细绳。随后站了起来，像什么事都没有发生般走开了。

而坐在座位上的缙云却不能当作什么事都没有发生，肉棒胀挺得要把内裤撑破，柱头更是把内裤沾湿得一片粘稠，满身的热汗让衬衣紧紧吸附在肌肤上。缙云把大衣扣上，站起来头也不回地向洗手间走去。

左右两间洗手间都满员了，幸好舱内黑暗，谁也没有看到缙云欲望高挺的窘态。

“咔嚓”，其中一间洗手间的门打开，缙云转身，却看到了站在门后的巫炤。

“不进来？”

看到见到自己后并不打算进入洗手间的缙云，巫炤开口问道。

正当缙云犹豫是等另一间洗手间开门还是顶着胯前的昂扬走过长长的过道去下一个洗手间时，缙云听到有人叫他。

“缙队。”

缙云转头，是队员的另一名队员。他也来上洗手间，看到了缙云，自然而然的打了声招呼。

缙云侧身向他微微点了点头，二话不说，走进了刚刚巫炤打开的那个门。

洗手间的门被用力合上，昏暗的灯光闪烁着亮了起来，把窄小的空间照得刺眼。

两具成年男性的身体紧贴着，互相撕扯着对方衣服，唇舌交缠。

缙云不得不承认，他对巫炤的触碰不但不反感，还享受其中，除了每次地点都不怎么好以外。巫炤的每次抚摸亲吻，都让缙云觉得体内有股无法抑制的热流在翻涌，让他想狠狠把巫炤吃进肚子里，揉进骨血里。

他用力扯开了巫炤一丝不苟的空乘制服，军裤里胀挺如剑的巨物和巫炤的紧紧抵在一起。

巫炤很快裸露在缙云面前。紧实胸膛上几道依然可见的抓痕瞬间提醒了缙云自己上次是如何放浪地在巫炤胯下求欢的。缙云耳背微红，目光移向了一旁。

巫炤没有说话，把缙云转了个身背对自己，把缙云顶在了自己与洗漱台之间。描满巫纹的手抚上缙云胸膛，把已经纽扣松散的衬衣向两边一扯，布帛裂开的声响，蜜色的健壮胸膛瞬间展露在洗漱台上的镜子里。

巫纹相间的双手抚过缙云肌理分明的腹部，一前一后地伸进军裤内，一手撩弄缙云早被撩拨到接近极限的肉棒，一手揉按他健硕的臀肉，修长的手指探入股缝中。

用巫法变出的四道红绳从缙云腿根处盘绕而上，所过之处，布料粗韧的军裤被撕扯成道道布片。红绳缠上缙云双手，将其束缚在背后，随后，越过肩颈，在胸前分成两两一束，夹住胸前已然挺立的肉粒，最后绑在灼如烙铁的肉棒根部。

冰凉的透明润滑液滴落后腰，流入股缝，滴落到地上， 两根手指插入缙云后穴，进进出出的开拓着，冰冷的液体让温热的肉壁紧缩，把巫炤的手指紧紧吸住。

抚在缙云肉棒上的手用拇指在细孔上反复的搔刮，开拓的手插进了第三根手指，狠狠按在了缙云前列腺的敏感位置上。

快感如电流般扫过尾椎，缙云猛的抬起头，映入眼里的是镜中赤裸的自己，踏着整洁端庄的及膝黑皮军靴，毫无遮掩的双腿大张着，润滑液随着手指搅弄从穴口滴落，混合着大腿上的热汗，流入军靴里。

臀部因双手被缚在身后而不得不翘起，肉穴放浪地含吮着巫炤带来快感的手指，鼓胀有力的胸膛覆满情潮的红霞，乳尖红肿得比绞住它的红绳还要夺目。

看到镜中赤裸着身体摆出不堪姿势的自己，缙云难堪的发现早已高挺的肉棒胀得越发粗硬。

湿滑的手指退了出来，抚上缙云腿根，让缙云把脚抬起踏到洗漱台上。高抬的大腿让穴口张开，润滑液从开合的穴口滴下，拉起长长银丝，看上去就像肉穴渴望不已的淫液。巫炤青筋满布的巨物毫不犹豫地捅了进来。

虽然经过润滑开拓，但是这个尺寸，还是让缙云瞬间十指收紧，肩背上的肌肉紧绷得如起伏山峦。巫炤握住缙云强韧的腰，霸道的冲撞了起来。

巨物如利剑般捅插着缙云细嫩的肉壁，强烈的钝痛让缙云紧握的双拳青筋暴突，他紧咬着牙，愣是没有发出任何一点声响。

洗手间与乘客舱只有一块复合板之隔，一边是淫荡无比的交合，另一边是满坐的乘客，缙云深知发出声响会有什么后果。

巫炤却不想让他如愿。修长的手指撬开缙云牙关，探了进去，与身下的巨物一样，在缙云嘴里翻搅着，挑逗着湿润的舌头。胯下的顶撞毫不留情。

“哼。。。唔。。。”

双手被缚的缙云连拿手捂住嘴不要发出过于明显的响声都做不到，他发出一声如野兽般的低呜，随后用力的含住巫炤在自己口腔内搅动的手指，湿滑的舌头在巫炤指尖上扫过，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角淌下。

被缙云上下两张嘴紧含着索求，巫炤的动作不自觉地变得温柔，烫热的吻落在缙云肩颈，巫炤从背后紧紧搂抱着缙云，早已灰白的长发依然柔软，像瀑布般垂在两人身上。

钝痛渐渐被快感取代，酥麻感从后穴蔓延上四肢，又从四肢涌聚到胯部。越积越密的快感让缙云挺动强韧有力的后腰，配合起巫炤的动作。随后的每一下抽插，都像投到火堆里的柴木，让缙云体内的欲火越燃越烈。

巫炤用舌尖绘画着云背部那条狰狞的伤疤，像要把它重新划开似的，唇舌的湿热混合着缙云背上的热汗，让那条伤疤都带上了味道。

润滑液在肠壁内被摩擦的水迹声，肌肉相撞的啪啪声，在窄小的空间里淫靡得刺耳。

巫炤把缙云侧到一边的脸转到镜前。面前的巨大半身镜让缙云第一次如此清晰的看到自己与巫炤交合时的模样。

灰蓝眼眸如深井般盛着不见底的欲望，唇间吮吸着巫炤的手指，唾液从唇角滑过喉结滴到锁骨上，胸膛高高挺起，一片潮红，绞得红胀的肉粒在镜面上摩擦着，发出淫荡的声响，兴奋得青筋尽现的肉棒在巫炤的爱抚中无法抑制地吐着大量透明淫液，一条腿高高支在台上，巫炤狰狞巨物在股间穿插的景象清晰可见。

即使不及上次被药物控制时的一半淫荡，第一次如此清晰地看到自己雌伏在另一名雄性身下，大张双腿，后穴被巨物贯穿，因为强烈快感而扭动腰身恣意求欢的姿态，即使对方是巫炤，还是让神志清醒的缙云羞耻到觉得屈辱。

强烈的羞耻感像红潮般覆染上全身，让蜜色肌肤比上面流淌的热汗还要滚烫，缙云闭上眼，低下头，挺腰扭臀配合巫炤的动作却丝毫没有停下。折辱自己，这是不是就是巫炤想要的报复？

看着镜中缙云混合着欲望与屈辱的脸，巫炤心中那种一开始报复的快意却消失了，连巫炤自己都不知道自己是怎么了，折磨的是缙云，巫炤却觉得难受的是自己。

涌上来的找不到缘由的烦躁，让巫炤把缙云翻了过来面对自己，睁开的银眸情绪复杂，深深看着那双掺杂着情欲与不甘的灰蓝眼眸，胯间的动作却发了疯般抽插挺进。洗手间的隔板被撞得哐哐作响。

巨大的声响让缙云全身神经紧绷，被缚住的双手却无法阻止巫炤的动作。缙云只能抬起健壮修长的双腿，紧紧环住巫炤的腰，把他拉向自己，让两人结合的地方紧密得滴水不漏。同时，抬起头狠狠吻住巫炤，把自己粗重得无法抑制的喘息堵在与巫炤的热吻中。

出口被狠狠堵住，喘息被极度压抑，灌满全身的快感让缙云崩溃，他疯狂吮吸着巫炤的唇舌，用力挺动被巫炤握在手里堵住出口的胀硬肉棒。

“哈，巫炤，炤。。。让我，我。。。嗯。。。哈啊！”

缙云重重哼了一声，在巫炤手上释放了出来，烫热的精液流了巫炤满手，浓稠白浊在黑红相间的巫纹上蜿蜒着，旖旎得令人心动。

缙云释放的气息在窄小空间里浓郁得令人窒息，被缙云吻着，缠着，含着，包裹着的巫炤粗喘着把滚烫的白精全部射入了缙云体内深处。

粗重的喘息在狭窄空间里响亮得似能听到回音，释放过后的两人交缠着，满身的热汗，在灯下闪着晶莹光芒。

巫炤抽出纸巾抹去手上的白浊，抽身出来，整理好衣着便向门外走去。

“等等！”

看到巫炤要出去了也不打算解开自己手上绳索的缙云，抬起脚一脚踩到巫炤脸旁的墙板上，挡住了巫炤的去路。健壮有力的大腿上印痕交错，穴口红肿一片，烫热的白精从被用力操弄过后还无法完全合拢的后穴中缓缓流出。赤裸的躯体，淋漓的密汗，让小腿上套着的黑皮军靴看上去更像是SM里挑逗的装束。

“不够？”

巫炤勾唇浅笑，抚上缙云腿根，把一根并不输自己巨物的硅胶按摩棒猛的插进缙云后穴，把流到穴口的白浊全部堵回最深处。

“唔！你！”

冰冷的玩具紧贴上火热的穴肉，让缙云无法控制的打了个激灵，后穴紧缩，拦住巫炤去路的腿猛地收起。巫炤低头凑到缙云耳边暧昧地说道，

“好好含着，不许拿出来。”

说完淡淡地转身，挥手解开束缚缙云双手的绳索，走了出去。

被肏过的肉穴异常敏感，顶在深处的粗大棒头让缙云花了不少时间，才把再次翻涌而起的快感强行压了下去。

平复了气息的缙云准备穿上衣服出去，却发现地上只剩自己那件深海蓝的长大衣，垃圾桶的边缘晃荡着几片军裤和衬衣的碎布片。缙云呼吸骤然变重，双拳握得青筋都漫上了双臂，才死死压住了灰蓝眸内燃烧的怒火。

“这位乘客，我们的班机准备降落了，请您使用完洗手间后尽快出来。”

敲门声响起，空姐的声音传来。

缙云盯着地上既剩的衣物看了一会，才把它重新整齐的穿回身上，打开门走了出去。

准备降落的航班，机舱内的灯全都亮起来了，一丝一毫清晰可见。

纽扣全部扣上的深海蓝色长大衣，闪亮的及膝军靴，一切端正整齐得无懈可击。

没有人知道，大衣内的躯体，一片赤裸，布满吻痕，狼狈不堪。

外面一丝不苟的长衣，内里一丝不挂的赤裸，让缙云觉得每一道投来的目光都能穿透大衣，看到内里最淫荡不堪的景象。

“缙队，你回来啦？醒来后一直都没见你人。”

霜羽热情地和缙云打招呼。

缙云淡淡的应了句，拉了拉大衣衣领，尽量遮盖住巫炤留在自己颈脖上的吻痕，坐回到自己的位置上。

坐下的姿势让插在穴内的巨物狠狠的顶了缙云一下。缙云皱了皱眉，不着痕迹地调整了坐姿，才系上安全带。

降落时的气流最是不稳，飞机上下颠簸，插入到深处的巨物使得颠簸像放大了数倍般，每一下震荡都让缙云觉得自己坐在座位上被谁操干着，刚压下去的快感从交合处再次弥漫起来。缙云暗暗咬牙，不让自己在突如其来的顶插中发出任何声响。

“缙队，你怎么了？是冷吗？”

见缙云双手握拳，脸色难看，还把大衣裹得严严实实，霜羽关切的问道。

“。。。没事，坐好吧。”

缙云尽量用最平静的声音回答。

不知道霜羽知道自己最仰慕的男人现在穴内正含着另一个男人的精液，被粗大按摩棒插弄着，因颠簸顶撞而泛起快感，一脸隐忍又淫荡的模样，会是什么感想。

飞机着地的那一下巨大震荡，让缙云全身跟着抖了一下，按摩棒顶进了异常深的地方，让快感触电般从尾椎窜了上来。

脸色并不好看的缙云随着下机的人流走进转机大厅，在股间不断轻拍的金属细链，反复的提醒着缙云大衣内是什么景象。

缙云快步走进转机大厅的洗手间，关上门的那一刻，才终于松了口气。

从随身行李里拿出衣裤，缙云犹豫着要不要把穴内的按摩棒取出。巫炤的话犹言在耳，缙云伸向后穴的手顿了顿，还是收了回来。一个月的承诺已定，巫炤并未提什么触碰自己底线的要求，缙云不想违背自己的诺言，尤其是对巫炤。漫天血色那一幕一闪而过，潜藏在心底深处最悲伤的痛再次泛涌上心头。

缙云紧紧闭了闭眼，深吸了口气，把翻涌的情绪压了下去，才打开门走了出去。

一行人向下一班机的登机口走去，很快到达了转机安检关卡。每个国家都有自己的规定，因而，转机安检并不算什么不平常的事情。

缙云像往常那样把行李放到架子上，脱下大衣皮带放进安检篮里。因为前一班机的时候已做过安检，所以各人身上都不会有违禁品，安检没有异常严格，被检查的人也轻松随意。

“哔！哔！哔！”

缙云经过的那架扫描机发出警鸣，一名年轻的安检官迅速过来，让缙云到边上的半开放检查隔间去。

“请你把手平伸。”

青年安检官对缙云要求道。

戴着手套的手拿着手持检查器轻拍着从缙云左右臂上划过，进行常规的搜身检查。

检查器扫过胸前，贴着后背来到下腰，警鸣声再次响起。

安检官摸了摸缙云臀部，又沿着腿侧裤兜的地方搜索了一下，一个年轻的略带疑惑的声音响起，

“你身上有携带什么金属制品吗？”

缙云一言不发，腰间响起的尖锐警鸣声早已让他想起了深埋股间的按摩棒。难道，硅胶里面包着的是金属？！

“有的话请把它拿出来配合检查。”

见缙云不答，青年安检官示意道。

想起自己在洗手间时的心软，缙云僵硬着身体，眼里是全力压制的恼怒。

正在缙云思考着要如何应对时，他瞥到了旁边一个熟悉的身影，巫炤？！

让缙云震惊的是，刚刚还在飞机上穿着空乘制服的巫炤，现在却是一身黑色安检制服装扮，及腰的灰发把那一身黑衬得越发深暗。但更让缙云惊讶的是，检查自己的这位年轻安检官见到巫炤后，立马向巫炤立正，行礼，叫了声“长官”。

“何事？”

“这位旅客身上有违禁品，警报器响了。”

“是吗？若携带有违禁物品，请把它拿出来配合检查。”

后半句是对着缙云说的，巫炤一点都没有要帮缙云解围的意思。

缙云没有说话，狠狠盯着巫炤，若果眼刀能杀人，巫炤早就被削了。

“这位旅客，请你配合我们的工作。”

是那位年轻安检官的声音。见缙云凶狠的盯着自家长官，那位安检官语气里也带上了严厉，惹得旁边几位检查官也向这边张望。

一名与缙云站同一条检查队伍的队员通过了安检正在取行李，看到缙云与两名检查官对峙的情景，停在一旁用眼神示意缙云是否要帮忙。

知道有巫炤在这件事绝对不是短时间内能解决的，而缙云更不想让队员们知道自己被堵在这里是因为自己身后插着的那个东西。他向这名队员摇了摇头，示意他与其他人先离开。随后看着面前两人，沉默了会，略带尴尬却又坚定地说道，

“。。。我身上没有违禁品。”

“但是警报器在这里响了。能请你把它拿出来看一看吗？”

尽职尽责的年轻检查官并没有打算就这样放过缙云，他指了指自己的腰部位置向缙云示意。

缙云沉默的看着面前这两个一个有意一个无意造成自己现在困境的人，脑中快速地思考着对策。就在那名青年安检官准备再次说话时，巫炤淡淡地开口了，

“小何，你退到一边，让我看看。”

说着跨过那名叫小何的年轻安检官，站到缙云面前。

“请你转过去平伸双手。”

巫炤完全一副公事公办的态度，像根本不认识缙云似的。

虽然不知道巫炤又想干什么，但是暂时没有打破现况的办法，缙云只能依言转过身去。

巫炤站前一步，靠得非常近，戴着手套的双手随意地在缙云上半身摸索了一下后沿着裤头伸了进去，开始揉按起缙云紧实的臀肉。

缙云浑身一僵，还没反应过来，灵活的手指已挤进股缝，绕上了穴口垂下的金属细链，巫炤的声音在耳边响起，

“要我帮你把它拿出来吗？”

说罢，缠绕着细链的手指开始向外用力。

不！缙云无法想象，当周围过往的人流看到这根从自己身下抽出的布满突起一看就知道用在哪个部位的东西时，将会是什么境况。

他本能地夹紧臀部阻止手指的动作，收紧的臀肌压迫穴肉，让穴内的感觉变得强烈而清晰。快感一波波升腾而起，让缙云身前根本就没有平复过的欲望胀大得更为明显。

“这么喜欢？”

身后扯着细链的手指挤进穴口，抵弄着内里的粗长玩具。巫炤的气息喷涌到缙云颈间，温热的唇舌舔吻上缙云后脖。戴着手套的手从裤头处伸了进去，温热掌心包裹上缙云已经勃起的阳物，拇指在敏感的洞孔处重重摩擦。

“巫炤，你不要太过，嗯哼！”

小腹感觉被用力顶了一下。穴里的手指拉扯着金属细链，开始抽动起里面的巨物。

被巫炤的动作打断了话的缙云立马狠狠抓住巫炤在自己身上作乱的手，力度大得像要把满心的怒气发泄到上面似的。

“诶，你这是做什么？让你举起双手配合检查。”

那把年轻的声音传来。

缙云双唇紧抿，却不得不放开钳制住的手腕，依言重新把双手举起。

安检处灯光明亮，人潮涌动，透过刚好挡到胸部的隔间挡板能看到大厅里排队等候安检的人群，而安检完毕的人流则不断从身后走过，隔间旁还有别的检查官在检查。

缙云低着头紧咬牙关，压抑着要冲破喉咙的呻吟，任由那双手在自己身上给予刺激，没有再动作。

全力压制的深喘，脸上无法隐遁的快感，让缙云有种所有人都知道自己正在被玩弄的错觉。

众目睽睽下的紧张让身体更为敏感，翻涌全身的快感像被放大了数倍，强烈的刺激让柱身颤抖着不可抑制地吐出透明淫液，把新换上的内裤再次打湿。

“缙云，你很享受。”

感觉到手指上的湿意，巫炤勾起一边唇角低低说道，柔软温热的舌头钻进缙云耳里，沿着耳廓舔舐。

缙云低着头没有说话，体内的快感强烈得任何张嘴的动作都会让他喘出声来。举起的双拳却揣得咯咯作响。

就在缙云不堪忍受要爆发之际，巫炤适可而止地住了手。

“跟我来。”

巫炤在缙云耳边低语。随后对站在自己身后的小何命令道，

“我带他到检查室。你继续自己的工作。”

说罢，向不远处的检查室走去。

缙云把衬衣抽出，堪堪遮住裆部已相当明显的轮廓，才跟上巫炤的步伐。

检查室的门打开，缙云跟在巫炤身后走了进去。

门一合上，缙云就叫住了正往检查室里的长官位置走去的巫炤。

刚刚当完空乘人员又突然间变成安检官，缙云知道一定是巫炤在搞鬼。缙云走到巫炤面前，紧紧盯着他，虽没有说话，灰蓝眼眸里却是不容拒绝的询问。

并没有理会缙云的目光，巫炤启唇淡淡说道，

“请你把衣服脱了，接受检查。”

“巫炤，你别太过分。”

“请你不要妨碍公务。把衣服脱掉，接受检查。”

巫炤不带感情地把话又重复了一遍。

以对巫炤的了解，缙云知道自己再说下去也只会得到这句重复的回答，目光沉了沉，伸手把衬衣的纽扣一颗颗解开。

衬衣落地，健壮饱满的蜜色胸膛袒露在巫炤眼前，上面布满了航班上两人荒唐的印记。

巫炤走到缙云面前，轻轻靠坐在桌边，双目一如既往轻闭着，投向缙云身上的目光却如灼烧的烈焰，胯间本就兴奋得硬挺的欲望开始发痛。

在这样的注视下一件件脱光了全身衣衫的缙云，前端的欲望挺立得绝不比巫炤的逊色。

“小何说你身上携带了棍棒类违禁品，是这根？”

绘满巫纹的手抚摸上缙云胀得坚硬的肉棒，缓缓抚弄着，巫炤用最正经的语调发问。

“巫炤！”

虽然眼里无法压抑地带上了被挑起的情欲，缙云低喝的声音依旧沉稳。

“不是？那你把它藏在了哪里？”

巫炤对着全身赤裸的缙云发问，在缙云肉棒上的手一刻不停地抚慰着，充血的肉棒在巫炤手中胀成狰狞的巨物。

看着巫炤的举动，想到一路上把自己折腾得如此不堪的按摩棒，缙云忍无可忍的一把揪住巫炤衣领，“哐”一声把他抵在自己和桌子间，吼道，

“在哪里你知道得很清楚！”

“那我帮你把它取出来。”

任由缙云拽着他的衣领，巫炤抬手抚上缙云臀部。

缙云紧抿着唇，松开拽着巫炤衣领的双手，一把把巫炤已挤入自己股间的手拍开。自己把手伸到身后。

巫炤按住了缙云准备动作的手，把头向桌子侧了侧，用不带感情的声音下着令缙云难堪的命令，

“坐到桌子上，面对着我，把腿打开。”

“什么？！”

“违禁品必须当着检查官的面取出。”

缙云呼吸骤然加剧，双拳紧握得青筋暴突。

看着巫炤一步步把自己逼迫到如此不堪的境地，那种屈辱感，还有巫炤并不喜欢自己的认知，让缙云心里既怒且痛。曾经的那个巫炤，早在那一场战火中，消失了。

抑制着自己的情绪，缙云用力闭了闭眼，最终还是僵硬地坐到办公桌上，把脚踏上桌面，在巫炤面前张开了健壮修长的双腿。

股间的秘穴纤毫毕现地展露在巫炤面前。充血微肿的穴口能让人看出不久前这里才被狠肏过，然而早已闭合的入口，任谁也看不出内里紧含的巨物，只有几缕细细的金属流苏垂在穴外，看上去就像最艳丽的花穴里探出的嫩蕊。

“取出来，不许用手。”

巫炤的声音依然沉稳，只有他自己知道，内心深处的欲望如最邪恶的魔物，正毫不留情地吞噬着自己的理智。

闻言，正想动手的缙云僵住了动作。

“怎么？想这样出去让他们帮你？”

巫炤淡淡的反问道。

知道再争论下去巫炤定会用两人的约定来要挟，什么时候两人的相处早已不再是你情我愿了。缙云眸色暗了暗，不再说话，赤裸双脚踩在桌上，一手抱着腿根，让双腿张得更开，深吸一口气，暗暗用力，另一手揉按着穴口，帮助它放松以便更好地把异物推出。

棒身上满布的突起随着肠道的蠕动，一下下地挤压前列腺，轻麻丝丝缕缕地从后方升起，快感如涟漪般一波波涌荡到身体各处。当布满突起的棒身露出穴口时，情欲的嫣红已覆满缙云胸膛，缙云连眼角都带上了潮意。

宽阔的胸膛起伏着，缙云粗重喘息着，把腿张得更开，巨物半插在穴里，巨物上的肠液打湿了被撑平的穴口。泛红穴口反射的靡靡水色，像油中抛下的火种，瞬息点燃了巫炤忍无可忍的欲望。

“唔！”

露出半截的按摩棒被巫炤用力抽出，下一秒，狰狞肉棒长驱直入，直插到底。

突如其来的强烈刺激让缙云浑身一震，来不及吞回去的呻吟从喉间逸出，五指紧握成拳。

抽出了按摩棒后的肉壁蠕动着，迫不及待地把插进来的烫热巨物吸入深处，包裹得巫炤舒服的哼了一声，把缙云双腿压得更开，开始了激烈的抽插。

被按摩棒扩张了一路的后穴在疯狂的入侵与占有中丝毫没有痛感，只有一波波酥麻从交合的地方涌起，汇聚成快感的风暴，刮遍缙云全身。

缙云紧咬牙关不愿再吐出哪怕半句示弱的呻吟，紧抿的唇如刀刻般竣冷，却又因涌荡全身的快感而染上情潮的绯色。

巫炤低头，淡色的唇吻住缙云饱满的下唇，温柔地含吸舔弄。强韧有力的腰挺动，一下一下，缓慢又深重地捅插着缙云的秘穴。烫热的手掌有技巧地撸弄挑逗缙云血脉贲张的巨物。

快感像湖中的涟漪般一波波地积聚，最后成为崩山裂石的巨浪，汹涌的淹没缙云。

道道热汗顺着他赤裸肩背流下，描绘过背上狰狞伤疤，滴落到桌上，雪白发梢凌乱地贴在汗湿的后颈上，满胸的潮红蔓延上紧实有力的双臂。

巫炤撸动着缙云胀得颤抖的欲望，毫不吝啬地给予更强烈的刺激。欲望像鞭子般抽到缙云身上，缙云用力挺动强韧腰腹，在巫炤每一次插下时狠狠顶上去，环在巫炤后腰上的双腿像要把巫炤夹碎。

“巫炤，炤，。。。嗯哈！”

宽厚的赤裸胸膛在热汗中急剧起伏，缙云腰部痉挛着，浓稠白精一股股喷涌而出，溅得巫炤与自己胸腹一片狼狈。

“呼哈。。。缙云！”

释放的快意让肉壁急速收缩，深埋其间的肉棒受到巨大刺激，巫炤粗重喘息着，无意识地低唤着缙云的名字，钳住缙云双肩，把自身的精华一滴不漏地灌入缙云体内。

热汗流过巫炤额心的巫目，滑过鼻尖，滴落到缙云唇角。巫炤抬手摸了摸缙云双唇，这里，以前常常对自己笑的，即使他是个不常笑的人。

自己很久没看到过他的笑容了。重逢之后，他表露过很多表情，震惊的，愤怒的，压抑的，渴望的，情动的，唯独没有再笑过。

在欲望余韵中粗重喘息着的巫炤出神地看着缙云，最终没有说什么。

拿起桌底的衣服擦了擦两人的身体，巫炤淡淡地说道，

“我去帮你取套干净衣服来。”

说完，便消失在转椅后的一扇门中。

缙云赤裸着身体，半撑在桌子上，看着巫炤没入门后，并没有说话。

“叩，叩”的敲门声从身后响起，按着便是扭动门把手的声音。

有人要进来！缙云身手敏捷地坐到巫炤的转椅上，把椅背迅速转过来对着门。

“报告长官。咦？不在吗？”

是那位青年检查官小何的声音。转椅巨大的椅背和椅前的书桌挡住了小何的视线，他并没有发现正坐在长官位置上的缙云，满身吻痕，一丝不挂。

小何退了出去，门关上的声音。缙云紧绷的全身放松下来。却不知道进来的小何早就发现了桌边滚落的按摩棒，满地凌乱的衣衫，还有室内浓郁得令人窒息的雄性精液气味。

缙云站起，发现巫炤射在自己体里的精液不单在转椅上留下了一滩白浊，还继续缓缓地流出，在自己股缝腿根上划下一道道湿痕。

缙云皱了皱眉，重新坐回到转椅上，抬起双腿架到转椅扶手上，把中指伸进仍未完全闭合的红肿穴口，打算把巫炤留在里面的东西掏出来。

被精液肠液浸得湿润的穴道随着手指的一下下进出发出令人脸红的咕啾声，让缙云有种自己在玩弄自己的感觉。这种怪异的感觉让缙云不由得再插入一指，想尽快把清理工作做完。

刚被肏过的肉壁异常敏感，在插入的两指搅弄中，不受控制地紧紧含住带来快感的手指，既像是要阻止入侵的动作，又像是在渴求更多的抚慰。

缙云把双腿张得更开，手指没入到根部，有点不得章法地搅弄着内穴，好让巫炤的白精流出。不得要领的动作让快感来得比精液流出的速度凶猛得多。触电般的快感从搅弄着穴肉的手指处传来，刺激得缙云微昂起头靠在椅背上，灰蓝双眸眯起，呼吸变得越发粗重。

这一幕一点不漏的落在了取了衣服回来的巫炤眼中。

缙云坐在自己的位置上，双腿大张，身下的淫穴吐着白精，灵活的双指进进出出地插弄着，指缝间沾满了自己的白浊。

明明被刺激得分身胀硬得发红，双目潮红，呼吸急促，明明被刺激得要扭动身体逃避在内里搅动的手指，却依然把手指插入得更深，搅弄得更卖力的举动，看得已经平复下来的巫炤全身血液瞬间被煮沸，他快步走出门去，抽出缙云在穴间抽插的双指，把自己被挑逗起的欲望全根捅进缙云穴里。

“啊！！”

毫无预兆的直插到底让缙云全身剧震，来不及止住的呻吟从喉间哼出。

欲望再次燃起的缙云抬起微红双目看了眼压在自己身上的巫炤，没有说什么，有力的手抚上巫炤的灰发，把他压向自己，吻了上去，健壮修长的双腿再次环上他的腰背。

热吻的湿滑声，股间的水迹声，在并不宽大的检查室里重新响起。

良久，检查室的门打开，一个英俊高大的身影走了出来。

高领海蓝色衬衣，黑色长裤沿着健硕有力的大腿向下没入到及膝黑皮军靴中，干净整齐，时尚得像个明星。

没有人看得到那身衣着下布满全身的紫红吻痕，和股间正缓缓流出的粘稠白浊。

**Author's Note:**

> 【炤云】【小剧场系列】其它章节看这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386777


End file.
